Systems and devices used in space flight and exploration, such as non-earth surface activity modules and other spacecraft, are continuously being researched and developed for various purposes. Surface activity modules, such as a lunar surface activity module, are filled with propellant on earth and then launched into space to perform a predetermined mission. Upon completion of the mission, the modules are left in space or returned back to earth for analysis, parts, and/or for updating and reuse.
Current surface activity modules and spacecraft that require propellant to perform certain tasks, such as flight control, flight translation or orientation through use of thrusters, or other propellant requiring tasks, are performance limited and restricted due to the limited amount of propellant available onboard. As such, many spacecraft are incapable of performing extended missions or missions that require a substantial amount of propellant consumption over a short duration of time.
In addition, there are vehicle weight and size restrictions and limitations, as well as significant costs associated with the launching of a vehicle, which are directly related to the amount of propellant that the vehicle is caring onboard. The more propellant a vehicle is caring, generally, the heavier the vehicle, the larger the vehicle, and the more propellant required and the higher the costs associated with the launch of that vehicle. Moreover, there are overall limitations upon which the launching of such a vehicle becomes impractical or infeasible.
Thus, there exists a need for a propellant replacement technique that overcomes the stated restrictions and limitations and allows for extended and repeated flight explorations and the ability to perform flight missions that require a significant amount of propellant.